


I Get Cat A Lot

by twistedboxy



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, M/M, Souyo Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/pseuds/twistedboxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Souyo Week 2016: AU or Long Distance</p>
<p>I chose AU-Pet Shop to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Cat A Lot

Yosuke heard the bells jingle on the door of the pet store he worked at. Putting aside the box of cat food he was stocking, he went to greet the customer. Coming around the aisle he was met with a striking silverette and piercing eyes holding a cat carrier.

“Uh, hi how can I help you?” Yosuke asked the stranger.

“I have an appointment with the groomer.” The stranger replied.

Yosuke took the carrier from his hand and started to head back when he realized he never even asked for the owner or the pet’s name.

“So, uh what’s your name or the pet’s name?” Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck.

The stranger just laughed “My name is Souji and my cat is named Aria.”

“Ok thanks, be right back. Have a look around.”

“No problem there’s some other stuff Aria needs.”

A few minutes later Yosuke came back and found Souji looking at pet clothes. “Find anything?”

Souji had been leaning over and once he stood to face Yosuke, he took in his features. Yosuke went to ask about something pet related but his brain was working overtime and said the first thing that came to mind.”Do you uh, You’re hot. Oh shi-” He covered his mouth and stared wide eyed.

Souji just laughed and replied with “I get cat a lot!”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't spend the first ten minutes of writing this searching up cat puns.


End file.
